


Pffft,  Robin Hood

by raggedy_ginger



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Because Clara is a bamf, F/F, F/M, Gender Neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedy_ginger/pseuds/raggedy_ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin Hood hitting on Clara made Twelve very jealous,  so what would it do to a reader who is in love with her ?<br/>Reader can be male or female, depends on you .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pffft,  Robin Hood

I was not what one would consider the 'jealous type '. I just didn't see the point in wasting time on such a bitter emotion.  
But when Clara persuaded the Doctor to take us to Robin Hood's time to see her hero I felt a sharp twinge in my chest. I frowned slightly but was distracted by the TARDIS jolting to the side causing me to fall to the floor. I swore under my breath as I stood and followed the Doctor out the door. I was hit with the smells of the forest and the warm sunlight on my skin. I hummed happily and the Doctor made a displeased Scottish noise. I grinned as he started yelling back to Clara about how there wasn't a Robin Hood, until an arrow thudded into the side of the TARDIS. I gave an amused snort as the archer smirked. "You called? " The Doctor's expression grew sour at being proved wrong. I didn't pay much attention while the two men bickered. Choosing instead to admire the glade we were in until something far more attractive came along. The Doctor and Robin Hood fell silent as Clara stepped out of the TARDIS in a simple red dress and her hair flowing in curly waves down her back. "Are there more in there ?" I spun around to glare at the archer with the Doctor. Clara was ecstatic, staring at Robin Hood like a child stares at Christmas presents. "It's him , it's really him..." The idiotic archer then attempted to seize the TARDIS and then was defeated by the Doctor and his spoon. Sadly Robin Hood didn't drown in that stream but instead pushed the Doctor in and then laughed again. Clara gave him a doe eyed look and I felt a burn start up in my chest. I saw the Doctor give me a grouchy look that must have mirrored my own. This was going to be a long day.  
*****************************  
I had never seen the Doctor so riled up as when he argued with Robin. It was hilarious to watch his dominant personality compete with the jovial hero who was determined to up him in everything. I was chained to both of them. Thus putting me in the middle of the continuous bickering. Clara had an expression that screamed done with the world. Perhaps she wasn't as enchanted as Hood as I thought...  
*****************************  
'Never mind' I thought bitterly as she hugged him goodbye. Robin Hood was a great guy and all but... I frowned and rubbed my chest . I felt the now familiar burn of jealousy and rubbed my chest. Clara noticed and gave me a concerned look. "You okay ?" I nodded and gave her a cynical smile. "Yeah , just heart burn." She looked at me knowingly as I turned to admire the forest again.  
*****************************  
I was lying on the floor of the TARDIS, my arms hanging over the edge of the platform as I read a novel I'd stolen from the Doctor's coat pocket. When I felt a weight settle on my back and soft hair tickled my neck. I glanced to the side to see Clara peering at the book. "Whatcha reading? " I showed the cover and made a distracted noise. She rested her chin on my shoulder and draped her arm over my other shoulder , her fingers accidentally brushing against my arm. I repressed a shiver. " You are literally all over me, Oswald. And you have the pointiest chin I have ever encountered." She dug her pointy chin further into my shoulder and I grumbled but didn't stop her. "So you over that jealousy yet ?" I stiffened and hid my face in the book. " I don't know what you mean , it was just a bad case of heartburn that stopped as soon as we left Sherwood. Must've been something there I was allergic to." Clara laughed and I couldn't hide my smile at the sound. " This means you get to choose where we go next time." I felt her mumble into my back. " As long as you come along, Clara Oswald, I'll be happy." I buried myself in the book in an attempt to escape the corny line I'd just used. "You know, I've got this gift voucher for two and I was wondering-" "Yes." She peered around my shoulder with a smirk and I backtracked quickly. "Oh , God. You probably meant someone hot. I'll just go throw myself out into space now. "I got up with the intention of flying the TARDIS home myself but instead I was pulled back down by Clara's surprisingly strong grip. She folded her arms over my stomach and looked at me. " Well , you're the hottest person I know. So it makes sense to ask you." I stuttered out nonsense, she responded by rolling her eyes and pressing her lips against mine. My hands instantly settled on her waist. Clara however was more... direct and I felt her fingers slip under my shirt and trace out patterns that made me shiver deliciously as I slid a hand under her shirt and lightly ran the tips of my fingers over her spine. I felt her hands run through my hair and then " Oi, you two! I'm glad you two idiots finally admitted your glaring weakness for each other , but no hanky panky or being sick in the TARDIS. Now get away from each other before you're overcome by your primitive instincts."


End file.
